imeshiafandomcom-20200213-history
Historia Świata
Uwaga: Z powodu zmian w kanonie, mogą pojawić się nieścisłości. Wkrótce ten arytkuł zniknie, a nowa historia zostanie podzielona na serię artykułów. Znany Świat, a przynajmniej jego zachodnia część Drikan , jest domeną ludzi od ponad trzech tysięcy lat. Jest to niejako spuścizna po największym w historii ludzkim Imperium – Honorionie (choć cesarze Shing-Tong uważają inaczej). Choć dzisiaj w południowej części kontynentu znajduje się państwo o tej samej nazwie, to jest ono ledwie cieniem potęgi, po swoim poprzedniku... 'Stare Wojny' (do -1500 roku przed upadkiem I Imperium Honorionu) Czym były Stare Wojny? Konfliktem. Konfliktem, który na nowo uformował ten świat. Konfliktem, który raz na zawsze zatarł pochodzenie, dziedzictwo i historię dwóch starożytnych ras: Elfów i Krasnoludów. Te dwie rasy walczyły ze sobą przez tysiące lat, przy pomocy niesamowitych artefaktów, boskiej magii i niezliczonej rzeszy żołnierzy gotowych ponieść największą ofiarę. Całe miasta znikały jedno po drugim. Piętrzyły się góry i powstawały nowe jeziora. Klątwy i zarazy niszczyły całe populacje. Trzy tysiące lat temu wojna zbliżała się ku końcowi. Obie rasy stanowiły już niemal cień swojej potęgi. Nie potrafiły już tworzyć artefaktów takich jak ich przodkowie, a ich magia upadała. Nieliczne populacje chroniły się w zarośniętych przez dzicz ruinach miast. Wojna zaś dalej trwała. I wtedy pojawił się człowiek... Plemię ludzi zawędrowało w okolice jednego z pól bitewnych, gdzie natknął się na nie młody elfi jeździec – książę Kathien Złota Lanca. Książę był zaskoczony istnieniem prymitywnej rasy krótkowiecznych i szybko mnożących się ludzi. Odkrył też, że odpowiednio nauczeni i dowodzeni ludzie mogą stanowić doskonałą armię w bojach z krasnoludami. Na elfach szczególne wrażenie zrobiły uzdolnienia magiczne, które jak dotąd sądzono są domeną jedynie ras „cywilizowanych”. W przeciągu jednego pokolenia, ludzie z nomadów, stali się zdyscyplinowaną armią. Warunki ich życia i traktowanie ich przez elfy, zależały od plemienia, któremu służyli. Honorioni otrzymali w darze od swoich „panów” potężne miasto Riezji i krainę Canieheln, a w przeciwieństwie do nich, Saniehowie byli traktowani byli jak niewolnicy. Wkrótce ludzkie plemiona zasiliły również armie krasnoludów. Zmienił się charakter wojny. Elfy i Krasnoludy dowodziły niekończącymi się zasobami ludzkiego mięsa armatniego w konflikcie, który nie chciał się skończyć. W tym samym czasie, krasnoludy odkryły całą grupę ras na wpół inteligentnych. Odkrycie Orków, Goblinów, Hobgoblinów i Troli, zmieniło oblicze wojny. Choć mniej inteligentni, orkowie i ich kuzyni mnożyli się szybciej, przewyższali ludzi agresją i siłą fizyczną. Hordy tych istot wkrótce rozpoczęły masowe ataki pod sztandarami elfów i krasnoludów. Legenda mówi o Stamit, największej bitwie końca Starych wojen. Bitwie, w której obie strony zdecydowały się na ostatnią desperacką próbę zdobycia przewagi. Bitwie, która ponoć nigdy nie została rozstrzygnięta. I ta właśnie bitwa miała zakończyć tę wojnę. 'Epoka plemion' (od -1500 do -1100) Elfy i Krasnoludy ponoć nigdy nie podpisały rozejmu. Podobno, po prostu postanowiły wycofać się ze Znanego Kontynentu. Krasnoludy schowały się do zbudowanych przez siebie wieki wcześniej schronień – twierdz w Nieprzebytych szczytach – Nilhmardzie. Elfy zaś postanowiły odejść i założyć nowe królestwo, daleko na północy, za potężnym północnym morzem, które kiedyś otrzyma nazwę morza barbarzyńców. Nie wszystkie jednak chciały odejść. Z nieznanych przyczyn jedno z elfich plemion wybrało podziemia i mrok na swój nowy dom. Wieki później powrócą do świata powierzchni i przyjmą miano mrocznych elfów. Elfy pozostawiły również oddziały strażników. Największa ich liczba, zabezpieczająca exodus elfów, zamieszkała w Sindhirionie – domu strażników, tworząc tam ostatnie elfie królestwo na kontynencie. Jego władcy nie raz wtrącą się w sprawy ludzi. W końcu zaś za swój opór zapłacą najwyższą cenę. Ludzie zaś osiedli w miejscach nadanym im przez ich panów. Tamadorni na północnym wschodzie Drikanu. Wajanderowie na południe od nich u podnóża Nieprzebytych Szczytów, strzegąc doliny je przecinającej, która łączyła zachodnią część kontynentu ze wschodnią – Zolhmardem. Na zachód od nich nad rzeką Riezjaną, Honorioni władali krainą Canieheln z potężnego miasta Riezji. Dalej ich kuzyni Saniehowie pogrążeni w wojnach plemiennych walczyli o kontrolę nad Caniehem. Anfanczycyi ich kuzyni, Imeshianie i Paridianie zajęli północny zachód Drikanu, z ziemiami dzisiejszej Imeshii, Zitionu i Anfanu. Na południe od nich plemiona Lytiońskie zasiedliły skaliste wybrzeża od dzisiejszego Lytionu na północy (i jego koloni Ytern na półwyspie Imeshijskim), po wybrzeża Akseninu na południu. Plemiona bitnych Shingów i Tongów przeszły niemal cały Drikan i przeprawiły się na kontynent wyspę na zachodzie, znany dzisiaj jako Shing-Tong. Aladiończycy zasiedlili pustynię Oryksu i żyzne pola dzisiejszego Aladionu. W puszczach Zakarionu zaś pojawili się czarnoskórzy Undra. Pomiędzy licznymi plemionami ludzi, żyły niezliczone rzesze Orków, goblinów i ich pobratymców. Nie znamy jednak nazw ich plemion. Strzępki świadectw, które przetrwały do naszych czasów, często spisane były w języku starych ras, dziś są nie do odczytania, nawet przez ich własnych uczonych. Znamy jednak nazwę hordy, która niemal zjednoczyła orki. 'Inwazja Czerwonej Ręki' (od -1100 do -1020) Horda ta jest znana często pod nazwą czerwonej ręki lub dłoni. Nie wiemy czy jest to prawdziwe określenie. Ludzie nazwali tę hordę z powodu sztandarów, niesionych przez jej żołnierzy. Horda kojarzy nam się często z masą potworów biegnących przez pola, lasy i góry, która na swojej drodze niszczy wszystko na co spojrzą oczy jej członków. Prawda jednak jest taka, że horda czerwonej ręki, była zorganizowanym i sprawnie działającym państwem, które nawet dzisiaj stanowiłoby zagrożenie dla ludzkich królestw. Jest wiele teorii mówiących na temat tego „narodu” orków. Jedna z legend mówiła, że byli oni poddawani eksperymentom przez elfy, inna że była to rasa mieszańców z ludźmi, a jeszcze inna, że to ludzie w istocie albo przewodzili, albo stanowili większą część populacji, zaś orki odgrywały jedynie role żołnierzy, z którymi stykały się plemiona Drikanu. Pierwsi na tę hordę natknęli się Wajanderowie. Horda rozwijała się zapewne w Zolhmardzie i stamtąd rozszerzała sukcesywnie swoje panowanie na Drikan. Podobno, armia, która uderzyła na Wajan (pierwotny kraj Wajanderów u podnóża Nieprzebytych Szczytów), była tak wielka, że obrońcy uciekali przed rozpoczęciem bitwy. W ten sposób Horda rozpoczęła potężną falę migracji, która odmieniła oblicze znanego nam świata. Uciekając przed czerwoną ręką, Wajanderowie zatrzymali sie na skraju Canieheln i starli się z broniącymi swych terenów Honorionami. Gdy nie udało im się utworzyć tam własnego państwa, wciąż napierani ze wschodu, ruszyli na północ ku ziemiom Tamadornów. Ci zaś nie chcieli dzielić ziemi z uchodźcami. Z mieczem w ręku, zmusili ich do zasiedlenia puszcz północnego Kemocku. 'Długi Marsz Honorionów' (od -1020 do -1000) Horda zaś dalej rozszerzała swoje wpływy, wchłaniając bezimienne plemiona orków, goblinów i ludzi. I wtedy jej granice zetknęły się z Canieheln. Honorionowie słynęli z jedności i siły jaką posiadali wśród ludzkich plemion. Bitwa na rzece Riezjanie, kosztowała hordę stratę tysięcy żołnierzy. Tak samo jak bitwa na polach Caniehelnu i oblężenie Riezji. Nie ważne jednak, jak dotkliwe były te porażki, po roku horda wracała potężniejsza. W końcu wódz honorionów – Sard, nakazał opuszczenie Caniehelnu. Honorioni przegrali i woleli uciec, niż dać się wchłonąć czerwonej ręce. Honorioni przebyli tysiące mil idąc wzdłuż morza spokoju. Po drodze ścierając się wiele razy z różnymi plemionami orków i ludzi. Zmęczeni i wyczerpani dotarli w końcu do granic Aladionu i tu postanowili założyć nowe państwo. Aladiońskim plemionom nie podobało się jednak przybycie nowego sąsiada, z którym musieliby podzielić się ziemią. Najbardziej niezadowolone było plemię Bezardów, które otwarcie zakazało Honorionom wstępu na swoje pola. Honorioni osiedli w dolinie Skelm, pokrytej wówczas lasem. Szybko zaczęli ten las karczować i stawiać pierwszą osadę. Bezardowie i dwa inne nieznane plemiona aladiońskie zawiązały sojusz, aby pokonać Honorionów. Wodzowie zdążyli już nawet podzielić się niewolnikami, którymi mieli się stać przybysze z północy, zaś sam wódz Bezardów zażądał dla siebie córek Sarda – pięknych bliźniaczek Djenny i Nasturii. Aladiończycy uderzyli na nic nie spodziewających się Honorionów zabijając lub niewoląc pierwszego dnia niemal połowę z nich. Sam Sard padł przeszyty strzałą. Jego córki ku zdziwieniu kapitanów plemienia przejęły dowodzenie nad siłami Honorionów i nakazały schowanie się za fortyfikacjami osady. Zaczęło się tygodniowe oblężenie. Wówczas książę Kathien wraz ze swoim hufcem gościł u króla Sindhirionu Laharda. Tam doszły go wieści o pochodzie hordy i tragedii Wajanderów, Saniehów i jego przyjaciół – Honorionów. Książę poprosił króla strażników o legion strażników i wraz z nimi wyruszył na poszukiwania swoich ludzkich braci. Kathien dotarł ze swoją armią w ostatnim dniu oblężenia do doliny Skelm. Widząc elfią armię sprzymierzeńcy Bezardów uciekli. Ci ostatni zwrócili swoje włócznie przeciw armii Sindhirionu gotowi do odparcia elfiego ataku. Proporce Sindhirionu i Kathiena zauważyli także Honorioni. Djenna i Nasturii zarządziły wypad za fortyfikacje. Podwójne uderzenie starło siły Bezardów. Honorioni i elfy popędziły ich do własnej krainy, zdobywając ją i zniewalając tych, którzy chcieli zniewolić ich. Djenna i Nasturii wzięły natomiast udział w obradach starszyzny. Ta zaś nie chciała, aby kobiety rządziły ich ludem. Poparł je jednak sam Kathien, jak i kapitanowie, którzy walczyli z wojowniczymi księżniczkami, ramię w ramię. 'Młode I Imperium Honorionu' (od -1000 do -680) Djenna i Nasturii w przeciągu dziesięciu lat zdobyły cały Aladion. W dolinie Skelm zbudowały nową stolicę państwa, którą nazwały Sard. Rozwiązały również radę starszych, powołując wzorem elfów pierwsze ludzkie królestwo, wraz z dworem i rycerstwem. Nowe państwo zaczęto wkrótce nazywać Imperium ludzi lub potocznie Imperium Honorionu. Bliźniaczki otoczyły się uczonymi i elfami, którzy doradzali im w budowie nowego świata. W kolejnych kampaniach wojennych Nasturii upadły aksenińskie miasta Dragai i lytiońskie księstwa południa. Djenna zaś zdobyła pustynię Oryksu i pomorze Spokoju. Tam też powiła swojego pierwszego syna Agariusa zwanego wiecznym. Honorioni często lubią mówić, że był on synem jakiegoś boga lub księcia Kathiena wymazując imię generała Sakona z kart historii. Sakon był mężem Djenny i wraz z nią doczekał się jeszcze dwoje dzieci – Wallidny i Anena. Generał lubił mawiać, że pozostawia politykę kobietom, sam zaś woli walczyć. Nigdy jednak nie zobaczył jak dorastają jego dzieci, umierając na pustynną zarazę w rok po narodzinach Anena. Wedle jednej z legend to właśnie zimna jak skała Nasturii miała rzucić na niego klątwę, bo odebrał jej miłość siostry. Agarius już jako dziecko okazał się wielkim umysłem. W akademii imperialnej Sard nadal powtarzana jest legenda o tym jak mały chłopiec przechytrzył filozofa zamieniając każdą jego tezę w pytanie i każąc mu wątpić w jego własne twierdzenia ku uciesze słuchającego ich tłumu. Wallidna odznaczała się zaś urodą. Djenna wydała ją za jednego ze swoich generałów - Garrona, rozpoczynając w ten sposób długą tradycję wiązania najlepszych wodzów z rodziną królewską. Anen był zaś marzycielem. Nie mogąc wytrzymać zgiełku miasta, wycofał się do krain Akseninu, gdzie tworzył swoje dzieła. Tam też zasłynął ze swoich nowatorskich sposobów tworzenia armii. Utworzył tam legion pikinierów, zwany Irasi. Ten zaś wieki później miał się przekształcić w pierwszy honorioński dom szlachecki. Djenna i Nasturii po dwudziestu latach swoich rządów, mając po 36 lat rządziły całym południem Drikanu, za wyjątkiem nieprzebytych puszcz Zakarionu (choć sprawowały zwierzchnictwo nad klanami Undra, a te słały swoich wojowników w darach dla bliźniaczek). W tym samym czasie Czerwnoa Ręka sprawowała władzę nad północą i rozpoczęła najazdy na ziemie Honorionu. Władczynie zmusiły siły wroga do ucieczki. W odwecie władcy Czerwonej Ręki zebrali całą swoją armię i ruszyli ku polom Drax. Tam stoczyli wielką bitwę z Honorionami. Podczas niej poległ książę Kathien zmiażdżony przez Trolla, ale Djenna i Nasturii pokonały siły wroga. Błękit zatriumfował nad czerwienią. Miecz pokonał rękę. Wtedy też wedle legendy Djenna i Nasturii odeszły w niebiosa stając się opiekunkami Imperium i boginiami fauny i flory. Nowym władcą Imperium został siedemnastoletni Agarius. Bez wstawiennictwa księcia Kathiena, matki i ciotki, jedynie ze swoim bratem Anenem, miał stanąć przeciw własnej siostrze i byłym starszym dawnego plemienia w wojnie o władzę w Imperium. Agarius ruszył na północ, goniąc niedobitki wroga, oraz przyłączając do Imperium nowe ziemie: za ziemią Drax, którą nazwał Kathienem, przyłączył Lytion, Lnir, Trou, Navarsh, Paridię, Imeshię, anfańskie ziemie Conachtu i Tullmoru, docierając do Caniehu. Anen zaś wrócił ze swoim legionem do włości w Akseninie, gdzie dowiedział się, że starszyzna plemienna obrała na nowego wodza Honorionu Garrona, męża Walidny. Natychmiast posłał gońców na północ do brata, sam zaś zaczął zbierać swoje siły. Udało mu się przekonać wielu strażników i elfów do służby u niego. Sam Garron był świadom tego, że Anen zbiera armię dla zabezpieczenia władzy swojego brata. Posłał więc swoją żonę z propozycją sojuszu. Anen miał rządzić wspólnie państwem z Garronem, tak jak to czyniły to wcześniej Djenna i Nasturii. Anen wysłuchał swojej siostry i odesłał ją do swojego męża ze słowami: Każesz mi popełnić bluźnierstwo i bratobójstwo, na które zgodzić się nie mogę. Albowiem byłem świadkiem, jak moja matka wznosiła się w niebiosa i miecz swój rzuciła mojemu bratu. To jest świadectwo prawdziwej władzy! Nie głos starszyzny pragnącej bogactw i zapatrzonej w siebie. Jakże ja po zobaczeniu takiej rzeczy mógłbym spiskować przeciwko komuś, kto decyzją bogów ma rządzić ludźmi! Pamiętaj przeto szwagrze! Gdy wjadę przez siedem bram miasta mojego Dziadka, oszczędzę twoje dzieci i twoją żonę, bo są mojej krwi. Ciebie zaś i starszyznę przybiję na pale, które ustawię na rynku miasta. Tak rzecze syn bogini. Garron wysłuchał tych słów w milczeniu i razem ze starszyzną zaczął zbierać własną armię. Szykowała się wojna domowa. Pierwszy ruszył Anen, każąc we wszystkich miastach i krainach lojalnym mu i jego bratu wywiesić błękitne proporce – sztandary honorionów. W ten sposób Anen odebrał Garronowi przewagę psychologiczną. To on, a nie jego szwagier walczył za Imperium. Garron i starszyzna zebrali więc swoje siły pod złotymi sztandarami. Anen rozkazał swojej armii ruszyć na stolicę – miasto Sard, wierząc, że uda mu się pochwycić Garrona, zanim ten zbierze dostatecznie duże siły do odparcia ataku. Młody książę oblegał miasto imperialne prawie trzy miesiące, dopóki jego szwagier nie uzyskał pomocy ze strony plemienia Bezardów i plemion aladiońskich, które jego posłańcy przekupili obietnicami bogactw i władzy. Anen wycofał swoje siły do Skelis na granicy Aladionu i pustyni Oryks. Tam na przedpolach miasta doszło do bitwy. W tym samym czasie, gdy Anen i Garron walczyli na śmierć i życie, Agarius na czele kolumny swoich wojsk doszedł do rzeki Canieheln, skąd niegdyś uciekli honorioni. Tam też drogę zablokowali mu Tamadorni i Galoskowie (wajanderowie północni) i Nihilowie (wajanderowie południowi). Wsparty przez najemników z Trou i wojska plemienne Tullmoru młody król starł się z barbarzyńcami północnego wschodu. Z tamtego okresu pochodzą pierwsze znane doniesienia o berserkerach. Ci nieustraszeni barbarzyńcy, członkowie klanów wilka, kruka, a w szczególności niedźwiedzia zmusili zaprawione w bojach armie Honorionu do odwrotu, nękając je, aż po środkowy Canieh, który na wieki miał stać się granicą Imperium. Agarius powróciwszy do domu na czele swoich rozbitych sił doznał prawdziwego szoku. Garron, jego szwagier, rządził na jego dworze, zabiwszy jego młodszego brata w bitwie pod Skelis. On i jego armia, nie byliby nawet w stanie przywrócić prawowity stan rzeczy. Jego żołnierze byli zmęczeni kampanią północną, a za Garronem stała nie tylko starszyzna plemienna Honorionu, ale i armie plemion Aladiońskich. Na szczęście armia Anena po jego śmierci nie poszła w rozsypkę. Jego żona Jesena i dwaj generałowie Galkus i Ulakas zdołali utrzymać sporą jej część, a Lahard, król Sindhirionu przysłał cały legion strażników, zaniepokojony rozwojem spraw na południu. Na czele tych sił stał jego syn Falharid, przyjaciel Kathena, chcący okazać szacunek swojemu martwemu druhowi, walcząc za jego sprawę. Garron, nie czekał, aż siły jego wrogów skoncentrują się i zaatakował armię Agariusa, wierząc że zabiwszy najstarszego syna Djenny zagwarantuje sobie tron na zawsze. Agarius rozstawił swoje siły w dolinie Retuk w Aladionie i przygotował fortyfikacje obronne. Siły Garrona oblegały je przez miesiąc. W tym czasie Galkus i Ulakas dotarli do doliny, ale na polecenie Agariusa stanęli ze swoimi siłami na parę mil od niej. Młody król kazał im poczekać na Falharida i razem uderzyć na Garrona. Ten pewny zwycięstwa, postanowił rozluźnić szyki i posłać cały legion aladiońskiej piechoty po zboże dla swojej armii. Legion ten natknął się na siły sindhiriońskie i został rozbity. W całym zamieszaniu, do Falharida nie trafiły rozkazy Agariusa (część przekazów mówi, że winny był sam książę elfów, uważający, że nie będzie przyjmować rozkazów od człowieka). Falharid sam uderzył na siły Garrona, powodując zamieszanie w jego szykach. Z zamieszania skorzystał Agarius, rozkazując swojej armii wypad w kierunku najsilniejszych sił wroga – Bezardów. Ci nieprzygotowani i zdezorientowani, poszli natychmiast w rozsypkę. Garron oglądał ze wzgórza jak jego siły uciekają w popłochu. Niestety siły te nie miały szansy się przegrupować, ponieważ uciekając wpadły na wojska Galkusa i Ulakasa, śpieszące się by dotrzeć na pole bitwy. Garron, pozbawiony swojej armii powrócił do Sard. Wraz ze starszyzną, zebrał kolejne siły, tym razem już mniejsze i obsadził nimi miasto. Gotowy był do walki na śmierć i życie. W walce do końca, przeszkodziła mu jednak rewolta ludu prowadzona przez kapłanów nowego kultu – bogiń Djenny i Nasturi, których nie uznawał ani Garron, ani starszyzna. Garron, został pochwycony i stracony, tak jak jego siedmioletni syn i matka. Z pogromu ocalał jedynie najmłodszy syn Garrona – Jakelo, który następnie zniknął w pomroce dziejów. Agarius opanowawszy sytuację w Imperium, rządził przez prawie sto lat, zyskując dla siebie przydomek wieczny. Od tego momentu każdy władca Honorionu nazywany był wiecznym królem. Jego syn Agarius II elfii, zasłynął z tego, że otaczał się samymi elfami. To one wykuły dla niego złoty tron. Tron był magiczny i pozwalał usiąść na nim tylko prawowitemu wiecznemu królowi – najstarszemu według wieku, pokrewieństwa i generacji. Miało to wielki wpływ na sytuację, która wystąpiła dwa wieki po śmierci Agariusa IIego. 'Średnie I Imperium Honorionu' (od -680 do -50) W 680 roku przed upadkiem I Imperium, bezdzietnie umarł Agarius VIII piękny, znany z tego, że bardziej od kobiet, wolał mężczyzn. Dwór był gotowy na taki rozwój wypadków. Szwagier zmarłego króla, Halkon Stary z rodu Anena, zwanego teraz domem Irasi, był gotów do objęcia władzy. Tron odepchnął go jednak od siebie. Elfy i kapłani Djenny zinterpretowali to jako znak – gdzieś w Imperium, a może nawet poza nim żyli potomkowie Wallidny i to im należał się tron. Ambitny Halkon nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Zebrał swoich ludzi i posłał na poszukiwania. Stanęli jednak oni przed tym samym problemem co kapłani Djenny i elfy. Jak ich znaleźć? Kapłani modlili się do bogini Djenny o znak, ten jednak nie nadchodził. Najpotężniejsze czary elfów również zawodziły i nie byli oni w stanie odkryć gdzie znajdują się potomkowie Wallidny. W tym samym czasie Imperium zaatakował orczy herszt zwany Ur’g, czyli „Topór”. Horda topora szła na Sard. Halkan zebrał swoje siły i ruszył na wojnę. Bitwę z orkami mógłby przegrać, gdyby nie talent jednego z jego generałów – Tacusa. Do końca swojego życia Halkan nie doczekał się korony piastując funkcję regenta Imperium. Po jego śmierci tytuł ten przejął Tacus, którego poślubiła córka Halkana – Jasena. Pewnego dnia Tacus postanowił dla żartu sprawdzić, czy tron go zaakceptuje i ku zdziwieniu dworu usiadł niepowstrzymany przez jakąkolwiek magię. Podobno arcykapłan Djenny, który zwykł Tacusa co ranek nazywać „Uzurpatorem” stał zdziwiony dwa dni, aż doszło do niego, że wieczny król był tak blisko przez tyle lat. Od Tacusa wywodzi się linię władców z rodu Wallidny, nazywając ją dynastią Wallidny, która w Honorionie rządzi (przynajmniej na południu) po dziś dzień. 'Późne I Imperium Honorionu' (od -50 do -10) Prawie tysiąc lat od czasów Agariusa I wiecznego, Imperium przeżywało swój złoty wiek, a zarazem chyliło się ku upadkowi. Siły Honorionu były już tylko cieniem swojej dawnej potęgi. Żaden legion nie widział wojny od prawie czterech wieków. Imperium płaciło kontrybucje krasnoludom na południu i barbarzyńcom na północy, aby trzymali orki z dala od ich ziem. Na zachodzie zaś sami kupcy uzbrajali swoje statki, aby powstrzymać korsarzy z Shing Tong. Wieczny król Kolay żył w przepychu, zrzucając obowiązki, jak i przywileje na barki swoich doradców, świadomie i rozmyślnie stając się ich marionetką. Jak sam mawiał „potomek bogini”, nie może zajmować się przyziemnymi sprawami. Wieczny król zmarł jednak w sposób bardzo przyziemny – na biegunkę. Zostawił jedynie jednego syna – siedmioletniego Radsa. Ten musiał czekać jeszcze dziesięć lat, aż doradcy jego ojca pozwolą mu zasiąść na tronie. Sami doradcy wierzyli, że zdołają omotać młodego i nieukształtowanego psychicznie władcę. Na szczęście młodego Radsa otoczyły opieką elfy i nauczały go mądrości swojego ludu. Już w pierwszym roku panowania Rads ograniczył przywileje możnych, w tym swoich doradców i ministrów. Zaniepokojony wzrostem potęgi Barbarzyńców, narzucił na nich nowe podatki, które skierował na zrekrutowanie pięciu legionów. Doradcy, ministrowie i oligarchowie wpadli w popłoch. Król z dnia na dzień odbierał im ich prawowite przywileje. Zawiązała się intryga. Na jej czele stał pomniejszy członek domu Irasi – Kelion. Spisek Keliona opierał się na przekupieniu Imperialnej gwardii – wtedy formacji honorowej złożonej z synów szlachetnie urodzonych. Gwardia przejęła kontrolę nad stolicą, a Kelion w imieniu „ludu Honorionu” został nowym Regentem. Rads został uwięziony i czekał na śmierć. Wtedy to do akcji wkroczyli Ataini – królewskie elfy. Na każdych drzwiach pojawiły się ogłoszenia o spisku. Ci, którzy nie potrafili czytać usłyszeli o tym w gospodach. Elfy dwoiły się i troiły, aby każdy mieszkaniec imperialnego miasta odkrył prawdę. W dniu ścięcia, Rads został uratowany przez wściekły tłum. Gwardia nie przywykła do walki spanikowała i ratowała się ucieczką. Część zdradzieckiego dworu z Kelionem na czele została rozszarpana, pałac imperialny został zaś splądrowany. Przeciwnicy Radsa, zaczęli szykować się zaś do wojny domowej. Młody król nakazał ściągnięcie pięciu legionów z północy i wtedy dowiedział się o inwazji Barbarzyńców na Canieh. Nie mając dość sił by walczyć i z jednymi i z drugimi, Rads zawarł pokój ze spiskowcami, dając im amnestię. Ci skorzystali z tego aktu łaski i powrócili na splądrowany sardyjski dwór. Rads wyruszył na północ by osobiście powstrzymać barbarzyńców. Kampania ta zakończyła się przyłączeniem Kemocku i śmiercią wiecznego króla. Doradcy zaś postanowili nie wypuścić z rąk ostatniej szansy na przejęcie władzy w Imperium. Rads zostawił po sobie nieletniego potomka – wieczny król Astadi miał pięć, może sześć lat, gdy został nowym władcą Imperium Ludzi. Doradcy i Ministrowie szybko pozbyli się z dworu elfów, wysyłając je na placówki, a co krnąbrniejszych skrytobójczo się pozbywając. Po raz pierwszy w historii ludzkie królestwo zaczęło traktować elfy jak obywateli drugiej kategorii. Powróciły rozpusta i przywileje, z którymi walczył Rads. Sam Astadi wychowywany przez dwór wyrósł najpierw na rozpuszczonego, a później na szalonego władcę. Król Sindhirionu Falharid, tak opisał swoją wizytę u młodego króla: Przywitał mnie, wypytując się o moich krewniaków. Doradził mi, abym trzymał mój plebs atainów na smyczy, tak jak on trzyma swoje pospólstwo w Imeshii i Paridii. Podczas posiłku, wieczny król sprowadził dwie nagie niewolnice i zapytał się, czy zechcę jedną. Odpowiedziałem, że nie przystoi to komuś kto zostawił żonę w swojej siedzibie. Na to mój gospodarz spojrzał zdziwiony i rozpoczął stosunek. Niewolnice wyrywały się i płakały. Temu wszystkiemu przyglądałem się ja, moja córka Galhadrina, moja straż przyboczna, dwie setki zgromadzonych, w tym żona wiecznego króla – Palia odurzona opium i jego trzech synów: Sard, Kathien i Ardo. Podczas balu na moją cześć podszedł do mnie młody szlachcic – Ophelio z Domu Dreso i opowiedział o ulubionym sporcie Króla. On i jego ministrowie ustawiali się naprzeciwko muru, do którego przykuwano niewolników, elfy, chłopów i przeszywali je strzałami. Gdy pytałem się o zdanie arcykapłana Djenny, ten stwierdzał jedynie, że nie słyszał o takich rzechach. Falharid zażądał od wiecznego króla wyjaśnień, gdy powrócił do swojej domeny (miał dość rozumu by nie robić tego na dworze w Sard). Gdy król nie odpowiedział, Sindhirion zajął Imeshię i Paridię. Ministrowie głowili się co zrobić. Szalony Astadi podobno nie mógł wytrzymać ich biadoleń i wszystkich stracił. Sam objął dowodzenie nad siłami Imperium, które posłał na Sindhirion. Elfy wsparte przez barbarzyński klan Niedźwiedzia, rozbiły honoriońskie legiony w pył. Astadi był wściekły. Jego paranoja zaś sięgała już na cały dwór, a nie tylko na elfy i ubogich jak wcześniej. Stracił połowę możnych, a z ich majątków ufundował powstanie nowych legionów, które znowu ruszyły na północ. Dowodził nimi generał Krian. Młody i utalentowany wódz miał swoje pięć minut, z powodu czystek wśród szlachetnie urodzonych. W wielu bitwach, młody dowódca rzucił wyzwanie Sindhirionowi. I choć siły były wyrównane, to po kilku latach siły Kriana zostały zredukowane do garstki żołnierzy broniących się w fortyfikacjach Paridii. Elfy zaś nie chciały dalej prowadzić tej bezmyślnej wojny. Falharid nakazał swojej armii zebrać pancerze honoriończyków. Następnie przebrał w nie wojowników klanu niedźwiedzia, którzy postanowili ściąć dla kamuflażu nawet swoje brody. Tak przebrany legion nocą ku zdziwieniu strażników miejskich wkroczył do Sard. Barbarzyńcy kierowani przez elfy splądrowali pałac Astadiego i zabili tylko jedną osobę – samego wiecznego króla. Imperium zaczęło się rozpadać. 'Wojny Sukcesyjne' (od -10 do 0) W dniu, w którym zginął ostatni król I Imperium ludzi, zaginął również magiczny tron Honorionu. Wedle legendy mieli go zabrać z pałacu członkowie klanu Niedźwiedzia, wbrew nakazom Falharida. To dało pretekst wojnie domowej. Władzę po ojcu szykował się przejąć Sard. Jego bracia Kathien i Ardo, a także gubernator Imeshii Ordus, lytioński oligarcha Gaft i generałowie Krian i Yledo podważyli jego prawa do tronu. Zaczęły się wojny o prawa do rządzenia Imperium. Zaczęło się od rebelii pustynnych ludów Zahrala, wyznających wiarę w Jedynego, którego prorok miał w tych dniach głosić o jego chwalę. Gaft, lytioński możnowładca nakazał wywiesić flagi Lytiońskiej ligi kupieckiej. Wszystkie miasta na zachodnim wybrzeżu od Ytern na północy po Opralas na południu wznieciły powstanie. Kathien zabrał armię w Kathien i zajął tereny Driadonu w Akseninie. Ardo zaś, daleko na północy w Zitiońskim Tyree koronował się na króla północy. W Anfanie wspierany przez lokalną ludność generał Yledo obwołał się wielkim królem Tullmoru i Conachtu. Krian zaś poprowadził swoją armię daleko na wschód by osiąść na pograniczu i zagarnąć dla siebie Navarash, Canieh i Kemock. Nie na długo jednak, bo niespodziewana inwazja klanu Jastrzębia i przewodzącej im Falkinii, odebrała mu jego zdobycze, zostawiając z najdzikszym kawałkiem Imperium – Kemockiem. Falkinia jako dziecko wychowała się jako zakładnik w pałacowych komnatach Sard. Stąd była bardziej cywilizowana niż plemię, nad którym zdobyła władzę bardziej podstępem niż siłą. Ona także na długo nie porządziła Caniehem, który wyzwolili lokalni powstańcy – członkowie kupieckich gildii Wenuy i Djamondu. Falkinii ostał się Navarsh. Sard, urzędujący w imperialnej stolicy nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z rozpadem państwa jego przodków. W dwóch wyprawach wojennych zmiótł na pustyniach Oryksu ludy Zahrala. Powstanie Driad, które w przeszłości poprzysięgły poddaństwo Nasturii, przywróciło państwu Aksenin, oraz jego lytiońskie wybrzeża. Na północy gubernator Ordus zdobył Ytern, co pozostawiło w rękach lytiończyków, jedynie porty Omarę, Sitrę i Kaenę, wraz z garstką pomniejszych portów na wybrzeżach Zitionu, które bw przyszłości miały otrzymać miano Lytionu właściwego. Ardo tymczasem walcząc z bratem – Kathenem na południu i generałem Yldo na północy, nie był w stanie powstrzymać powstań w Lnir i Trou, które oderwały się od jego prowincji tworząc nowe państwa. W końcu sytuacja się wyklarowała. Ostatnie pięć lat dwudziestoletniej wojny sukcesyjnej to podjazdowe rajdy, wyczerpanych i uszczuplonych sił. Władcy nie mogąc płacić złotem, zaczęli płacić ziemią. Żołnierze stworzyli nową kastę – szlachtę. W końcu arcybiskup Djenny wezwał wszystkich władców na rozmowy do Rif w Trou. Tam podzielił obszar Imperium na królestwa. I tak Ordus Imeshijski, otrzymał Imeshię wewnętrzną. Gaft z Lytionu Lytion Właściwy. Falkinia z klanu Jastrzębia – Navarash, Iland z Fraen – Lnir, Caniehem miały wspólnie rządzić rody kupieckie , które na swojego króla wybrały Halkiana Mądrego. Yldo Sprawiedliwy miał rządzić Anfanem, Krian Waleczny Kemockiem, Ardo Wspaniały Zitionem, Kathien Kathienem, Trou Rogard z domu Seldiora, zaś południem Sard V Wielki. Każdy król przed wstąpieniem na tron miał być namaszczony przez kapłanów Djenny i Nasturii. Tak skończyła się największa od tysiąca lat wojna w historii ludzi. Był to jednka początek ery pełnej wojen i zmian, które wywróciły porządek świata. Jedynie południe ostało się pod władzą teraz już drugiego Imperium Honorionu. 'Wczesny Wiek Królestw' (od 0 do 350) Przez pierwsze trzy wieki nowy porządek wydawał się być nienaruszony. Każdy nowy król wyświęcany był przez kapłanów Djenny i Nasturii. Jedynie w Navarash, gdzie rządzili potomkowie Falkinii i w Tamadornie rządzonym przez „Wysokich Królów z Ragny” kapłani honoriońskich bliźniaczek nie mieli uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Pierwszy wyłom pojawił się w Caniehu. Ta luźna federacja miast kupieckich nie mogła pogodzić się z silną pozycją króla – obrońcy honoriońskiego porządku. Halkian Mądry okazał się zaś nie być marionetką. Dzięki sprawnemu wykorzystywaniu antagonizmów panujących między lokalną szlachtą i poszczególnymi miastami, udało mu się w końcu stworzyć silną monarchię. Niestety jego potomkowie nie odziedziczyli po nim, tej „mądrości”. Halkian V, szósty z kolei król Caniehu, rządzący już pod koniec IV wieku, był tylko marionetką w rękach patrycjuszy Djamondu i Wenuii. Oba miasta uzyskały szczególną pozycję w królestwie, co zmusiło Tarosię do secesji. Miasto na granicy trzech królestw, miało pozostać wolne do czasu imeshijskiej inwazji, kilka wieków później. Trou również nie zostało oszczędzone przez los. Około III wieku, królestwo to padło ofiarą morowej zarazy, podczas której zmarli wstawali z grobów i atakowali żywych. Choć Trou przetrwało, duże połacie ziemi zmieniło się w pustkowia, zamykając ludność w miastach. Zarazy nie przetrwała również rodzina królewska. Władzę od tamtego czasu sprawuje arcykapłan Trou, choć faktycznie należy ona do poszczególnych książąt władających miastami. Na południu II Imperium Honorionu musiało zaś stawić czoła orczej inwazji, która nadeszła z północy. Po wojnach sukcesyjnych, granice z domenami orków zostały zaniedbane. W I wieku, wielki wódz Karugh półczłowiek, przeprowadził niemal 40 tysięcy orków w marszu na Honorion. Syn Sarda V, Kolias II zawarł wtedy pakt z ludami Zahrala. W zamian za usługi wojsk proroka, zgodził się na oderwanie Oryksu od Imperium. Od tej chwili miał tam istnieć kalifat, któremu Imperium płaciło daniny, w zamian za powstrzymanie orków. Na zachodzie korsarze Shing wylądowali na wybrzeżach Lytionu południowego (Aksenin), jednak szybko zostali odparci, przez armię Driad wierną Imperium. 'Wojny Imeshijskie, późny Wiek Królestw' (od 345 do 845) Około roku 345 wieku królestw, w Imeshii pojawiła się nowa wiara. Hetrionizm, był religią monoteistyczną, bardzo nietolerancyjną wobec innowierców, magów i nieludzi. Pojawienie się istoty nazywanej Hetrionem było niezwykłym wydarzeniem. Nagle znikąd bóg, o którym nikt wcześniej nie słyszał, za pomocą armii wiernych zdobył Imeshię. Odchodząc zostawił tworzenie struktur Zakonu swojej córce – znanej dziś jako Arcykapłanka. Zakon rósł w potęge i wkrótce ruszył na podbój świata. Ale najpierw trzeba było rozprawić się z potężnym Sindhirionem, z armią Elfów i Barbarzyńców, która już wcześniej zniszczyła Pierwsze Imperium Honorionu. Gdy armia Zakonna przybyła do granic puszczy rozpoczęła się wielka bitwa. Elfy zabijały dziesiątki Hetrionistów dzięki swoim strzałom. Barbarzyńcy i Berserkerzy co i rusz łamali szyki Templariuszy zmuszając ich do odwrotu. Jednak było ich za mało, a największa broń Elfów – Mistrzowie Żywiołów byli związani magicznymi pojedynkami z mistrzami inskrypcji Zakonu. Sam król Elfów był zmuszony walczyć z Arcykapłanką, która korzystając ze swoich boskich mocy wciąż dotrzymywała kroku władcy, który żył od kilkudziesięciu mileniów. W końcu padł w momencie gdy pierwsze oddziały Templariuszy złapały Elfickich Strzelców. Jednak Elfy nie zamierzały się poddać. Wycofały się do lasu i zaczęły się przegrupowywać. Wtedy Kapłani i Templariusze podpalili las. Arcykapłanka i jej mistrzowie inskrypcji powstrzymali Mistrzów żywiołów przed wezwaniem deszczu, póki ostatnia zieleń się nie spaliła. Tysiące Elfów i niedobitki Barbarzyńców spłonęło. Tych, którzy przeżyli czekał najgorszy los. Hirionowie, mieszkańcy lasu, zostali zapędzeni do niewolniczej pracy na ziemiach swojego królestwa, które zostało zaorane w jedno wielkie pole uprawne. Zakon ruszył dalej. Po upadku Sindhirionu padł strach na władców Zitionu. Potęga, która poradziła sobie z Elfami mogła ich rozgnieść jak karaluchy. Jednak lekcja jaką otrzymali Templariusze, była nie do zapomnienia. Dumne z siebie pospolite ruszenie stanowiące armię Imeshii doszło przez Paridię do Zitionu. Rządząca nim dynastia Ardonteuszy nie zamierzała oddać królestwa bez walki. Armia Zitionu prowadzona przez młodego króla Gartha była lepiej wyszkolona, wyposażona i miała większe morale. Dodatkowo młody król był geniuszem strategii i taktyki. Armia Imeshii weszła w śmiertelną pułapkę. Garth wybrał podnóża Daernoff, jako doskonałe miejsce tuż przed stolicą Zitionu, aby pokonać Imeshię. Choć wróg miał przewagę dwukrotną (4800 Zitionczyków przeciwko 10000 Templariuszy), armia Zitionu wymanewrowała i złamała szyk Imeshijczyków. Okrążyła armię Zakonu niszcząc ją bez skrupułów. Garth pokazał, że i bez magów można wygrać każdą bitwę. Po tej przegranej sama Arcykapłanka pojawiła się na polu bitwy, aby pokonać Zition. Korzystając ze swej potężnej magii wspomogła swój Legion, który w drugiej bitwie pod Daernoff pokonał armię Zitionu. Garth przeżył wyprowadzony siłą z pola bitwy przez swoją wierną armię. Sprawy przybrały zły obrót dla Zitionu. Nie minął tydzień jak upadło to królestwo, a młody król uciekł do Honorionu, gdzie dziś jego potomkowie prowadzą armie w Spalonych Ziemiach. Imeshijczycy przejęli wiele wzorców od armii Zitionów. Od tego momentu zaczęto utożsamiać zdyscyplinowanie i wysokie morale z Templariuszami. Podboje tymczasem rozszerzały państwo Zakonne. Wkrótce objęło Lytion – królestwo Żagli i Kathen, państwo pól, a od południa zaczynając wojny z Honorionem. Na wschodzie do Zakonu przyłączono Lnir. Imeshia w ciągu dwóch wieków stała się Imperium. Na północy Imeshijczykom nie udało się jednak zdobyć Anfanu, a na południu wojna w spalonych ziemiach zamknęła w wiecznym uścisku Honorion i Imeshię. Przeprowadzona przez Radsa II walecznego, reforma honoriońskich sił i powołanie nowego domu – Guardi, okazało się proroczym ruchem wobec przyszłej wojny. Dzięki armiom Guardi – królewskich strzelców w Spalonych ziemiach przez dwa ostatnie wieki panuje delikatna równowaga między Imeshią, a Honorionem. Ten stan rzeczy wykorzystał Trou, którego władcy niespodziewanie przejęli większość szlaków handlowych z północy na południe. Sami wieczni królowie musieli zaś nauczyć się utrzymywać delikatną równowagę między dwoma najpotężniejszymi domami Imperium (Irasi i Guardi). 'Wiek wojen' (od 845 do 853) W przygotowaniu Category:Historia